


Prick of the Rose

by puppylove7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove7/pseuds/puppylove7
Summary: When Aki loses control of psychic powers, a normal duel turns into the worst day of her life.





	Prick of the Rose

Disclaimer: I don’t own Yugioh 5D’s or its character.

Something that started off as a normal duel turned out to be the worst event of my existence.  
“I tune my Dark Verger with my two Rose Tokens in order to synchro summon the Black Rose Dragon.” I said as I summoned my signature monster, the Black Rose Dragon.  
That was when things went wrong.  
Suddenly, things took a turn for the worse as everything went blank. I could no longer feel anything, hear anything, or see anything. It was as if I were out in space, floating in a void of nothingness. It was as if I were put into a trance that I had no chance of breaking out of. In other words, I wasn’t in control of myself and that was never a good thing.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The duel with Aki was going quite smoothly without any issues until she summoned her infamous Black Rose Dragon. Just as she summoned the dragon, something felt off. Suddenly rose vines started to thrash everywhere.  
I was shocked to say the least. I thought that Aki was in control of her powers now, but maybe that wasn’t the case. The vines that were thrashing around causing devastating damage to everything that were in their path were proof that she wasn’t in control. I was in danger of getting injured, or worse, killed.  
“Aki, what are you doing?” I asked as I avoided a vine that was about to smack me in the face.  
I knew that things were bad when I got no response from the young woman that stood across from me. If anything, things got worse as more and more vines came into view and headed in my direction.  
At this moment, I could do nothing more than to watch as the vines continued to flail around. Everything in their path was turned into rubble. I watched as a thorny vine collided into a skyscraper. The skyscraper instantly tumbled to the ground. What was left of the building was nothing more than crumbled cement and dust. The buildings weren’t the only things getting destroyed, the ground had massive fissures in it. It looked like somebody had taken massive hammers and struck the ground and left cracks. It looked like a war had just been fought around me, or better yet, the place had just been bombed with how much damage was done around me.  
I was so into my observations of what was going on around me that I failed to notice the vine that was coming straight for me. I had no time to react or move out of the way, and before I knew it, the vine plunged straight through my abdomen. Instantly, there was a huge puddle of blood that started to accumulate around me. Most of it came from the gapping wound in my gut, but some of it came from the waterfall of blood that was cascading from my mouth.  
After falling to the ground in a bloody heap, I could feel the intense pain radiating through my body. It was so immense that I was having difficulties breathing. It felt as if somebody were ripping me apart from the inside and somebody or something very heavy were sitting on my chest at the same time. It took so much effort to just continue to breathe, but I had to work through the agony and despair for Aki’s sake. I had to live for her.  
Not too long after I collapsed to the ground, I watched as Aki came back to her senses and gained control of herself and her psychic powers. As she did that, she took in her surroundings and saw that everything was in ruins. It took a couple minutes for everything to set in, but when it did, her face displayed nothing but pure anguish.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I don’t really know what happened, but the city was destroyed with nothing remaining of most of the buildings except rubble. It had looked like something out of a war game. The city was in ruins.  
Looking away from the destroyed building around me and to the ground just in front of me, I felt my blood run cold and my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. If ice really could run through one’s veins, then I’m sure that with how cold my blood felt now, it would have been ice. The cause of my cold blood was the sight in front of me. There in front of my eyes was Yusei laying in a pool of blood. I had no choice but to conclude that it was his blood seeing as there was nobody else around. The fact that there was blood coming from a gapping wound in his abdomen was enough to tell me that much.  
Without even thinking, I found myself running to his side. I had no control over my own body. It was moving on its own, just like a robot set on autopilot. Before I knew it, I was at his side. Within seconds, I dropped to my knees beside him, gingerly cradling his head in my lap. I didn’t care that his blood was staining my clothes. None of that mattered now.  
Within seconds, I could tell that he was in an insane amount of pain. His trembling and labored breathing told me that much. He felt like a scared puppy who had just been beaten for some unknown reason with how much shaking he was doing.  
“Yusei, can you hear me?”  
At first, I didn’t think that I was going to get a response from him, but I was surprised be the strained voice that came to my ears. That alone was enough to bring tears to my eyes. His voice was so meek that it was barely audible. It broke my heart to hear it, and the sight of him being in this state didn’t help matter any.  
“Aki, you are back to normal, I am glad.”  
That was all it took before the dams that were holding the tears that were flooding in my eyes broke. In that instant, I could feel the constant trickle of salty water run down my cheeks. It kind of reminded me of drops of rain running down the windshield of a car on a rainy day. I was crying so much that I was no longer able to see anything clearly due to the tears obscuring my vision.  
“Yusei, I am so sorry that this happened to you. It is all my fault.”  
Suddenly, I felt a hand come up and rest upon my cheek. I knew instantly who it belonged to. That was a bittersweet moment. There I was sitting with the guy that I loved, and he was cradling my cheek with his hand. Any girl would die for this to happen. Typically, I would, but this wasn’t a situation that I wanted to be in when it happened.  
“No Aki don’t blame yourself because I don’t blame you.”  
After he spoke those words, he began to cough vigorously as he choked on the blood that was coming up. The tears came down even harder as I watched as the man I loved slowly fade away. Deep down in the crevasses of my mind, I knew that he didn’t have much longer on this earth. My mind knew that, but my heart wouldn’t accept it.  
“No, Yusei please don’t die on me. I need you in my life.”  
“I’m sorry Aki, but I won’t last much longer, but I have something I need to tell you.”  
I couldn’t help but to question what it was that he had to say at a moment like this. I must be important if he used what little bit of strength he had in his body to tell me.  
“What is it?  
Before he spoke what was on his mind I could see the slight gesture that he wanted me to come closer to him. I guess that he wanted to make sure that he would be heard because his voice was already almost inaudible to me. I complied with what he was asking of me and brought my head closer to him.  
“Aki, I have wanted to say this for a long time. I love you and have since I first met you. Please live on and be happy for me.” Yusei said as he took his last breath and his body went limp.  
The instant that those words left his mouth, I felt his body go limp in my arms. I knew that he wouldn’t hear me, but I had to say the words that were weighing heavily on mind and heart.  
“I love you too.”  
I knew that I should be crying at that point, I mean the man that I loved more than anything in the world had just died in my arms. However, I was unable to cry anymore. I was completely out of tears to cry, but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t feel all the life and joy drain from my body. It was at that moment that I became a lifeless shell of the girl that I once was. I was going to have to deal with the fact that the love of my life was gone and was not ever coming back. The worst part is, I was the one who took his life. That will be something that will haunt me for the rest of my existence.


End file.
